


Why do witches dance around bonfires?

by Gum_Bloody_Girl



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Broken Bones, Childhood Trauma, Clairvoyance, Cute Kids, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death Rituals, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Force Training, Gaslighting, Girls with Guns, Hellhounds, High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Medicinal Drug Use, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Character Death, Murderers, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Torture, Polyamorous Character, Protective Siblings, Rookery has protégés and he hates them, Scooby Doo References, Scotland Folklore, Self-Medication, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, Stalking, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, These kids will suffer and I will enjoy it, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, Vampires, Violence, Voodoo doll, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, but he needs them, children being hurt, children being trained to kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/pseuds/Gum_Bloody_Girl
Summary: Of all the children in the world, the Thompson children were the most problematic.
Relationships: Gregory Sackville-Bagg /Original Female Character(s), Gregory Sackville-Bagg/Original Male Character(s), Tony Thompson & Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why do witches dance around bonfires?

**Author's Note:**

> The old couple who are taking the Thompson children are those hotel owners from the 3d movie of 2017, I really liked them and decided to put them here.
> 
> The children's parents are never at home because of work and we will use this in favor of each plot of each child in the family like they could go out in the middle of the night without being noticed so easily.
> 
> Rosebelle- Fifteen years old
> 
> Alex- Thirteen years old
> 
> Nancy- Eleven years old
> 
> Tony- Ten years old

The wind blew over the glass surface of the dark window, the landscape of dead colors became blurred by the speed of the vehicle that took some passengers. The dark tires collided with the darkened road floor, taking the vehicle along the road surrounded by pastures for flocks of sheep and cows, the crickets sang along the green grass fields.

The surface of the glass served as a support for the head full of long golden threads of a young boy, his eyes were a shade of sky blue and the color of his skin was a white shade with a pink color, his face was shaped like a diamond with some freckles painted over the nose and his cheeks were a light pink color.

The child was wrapped in a navy blue blanket that protected him from the cold of the car, his lap rested a small rectangular wooden box painted a dark brown, there was a silver lock protecting its contents.

  
Next to the freckled boy there was a girl with golden hair with pink tips with one side of her head shaved, her eyes were light brown and her face was diamond-shaped her skin was white with a slight pink tone and looked a little taller than the boy next to you. The girl hugged a cat with black fur on her lap, letting the fur stick to her pink sweater and black pants.

  
Next to the girl with the cat on her lap were two more girls, the first girl had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her pale pink skin and her eyes were dark blue. She wore blue denim overalls with a black blouse underneath with long sleeves, she had a cell phone with a pink cover on listening to music with white headphones.

The second girl appeared to be the oldest among the children, her skin was white with pink dots and she had dark blue eyes, her hair was a shade of light blond with some almost platinum strands. Her head was shaved on the sides and wore a ponytail well, there were three claw scratch marks on her exposed neck, she wore only a dark blue sweatshirt with camouflage pants.

  
She carried a basket of garlic on her lap, making the smell of garlic already present in the old van stronger than before and making her angrier.

  
\- So kids, are you excited to see your new home?- Asked a female voice, she seemed to be trying to cheer up the four kids in the back seat of the van.

The older girl observed the dead silence of her sisters and brother with a look as if to say "Answer that old bitch before I send this garlic to her ass", luckily one of her sisters noticed the warning through her eyes and decided reply.

  
\- A little. - replied the girl in a pink sweater with a low whisper, she didn't feel like talking to strangers.

  
The four children watched an elderly couple start talking about things, hoping to get them excited about the change. Obviously, subjects like "Garlic is so strong in this last harvest", "Is it going to rain tomorrow?" and "My neighbor has a daughter your age after you would get along" did not encourage children.

A few minutes passed in silence until the van stopped in front of a house that looked like a medieval fort built in the dark ages.

  
\- We arrived children. - I notice the old woman as she got out of the van, she seemed very excited about her new neighbors.

  
The older girl left without saying anything and looking closely at the old house, wondering how many rooms she should have in the house and whether she would have to share her room with a sister or not.

  
\- How many rooms are there in this house?- Asked the older girl, watching the old woman turn around with a big smile for her.

  
\- Six rooms, Roseballe.- The woman replied with excitement, beginning to chatter about how the castle was built and everything, in that part the girl stopped listening.

  
\- It's Rosebelle, not Roseballe.- Rosebelle corrected sharply, apparently ignored by the old woman who continued her nonsense.

  
Soon, Rosebelle's sisters and brother approached her as if they expected her to do something as if following in her footsteps.

  
\- Alex, get your bags in the trunk.- Rosebelle asked the ponytail girl, who seemed confused by the request.

  
\- Why me?- Alex asked, confused, thinking that this was Nancy's job.

  
\- You didn't help to carry your bags at the airport and you were still hanging around the stores, we were almost lost because of you. - Rosebelle replied with little patience but trying not to yell at her sister.

  
\- Nancy, it was fun. - She tried to justify Alex with a weak laugh, but she knew it wouldn't work with Rosebelle.

  
\- I was laughing at stress.- Commented Nancy in defense, did not want to be involved in this discussion.

  
Before Alex could protest against Rosebelle, the older girl saw her younger brother almost falling asleep from the wet grass floor.

  
\- Tony is almost asleep standing up and I have to make dinner, - warned Rosebelle with prey, before ignoring Alex.  
So Rosebelle took her younger brother, Tony, on her lap and entered the iron gates following the old couple.


End file.
